1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a card connector which can interchangeably couple a holographic memory card or an electronic memory card to a card reader and/or writer which can then and/or write to the coupled holographic memory card or electronic memory card.
2. Related Art
Suppliers of electronic equipment that makes use of removable media of pre-recorded data content can face backwards-compatibility issues when developing newer versions of their products to use updated or newly developed media technologies. For example, the maker of a computer or video game station console might want to release a newer version of such a device that takes advantage of the latest improvements in storage capacity, size and cost reduction, yet makes it feasible for their existing customers to use previously purchased media, resulting in more incentive for these customers to buy the newer version of device. As a result the newer product may be designed to have multiple media slots that accept different media developed at different times in the evolutionary life cycle of the product line, some accepting the latest technology and others accepting older and what may be outdated media.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide in such newer media technologies the ability to provide backwards compatibility to read the earlier (older) media with the devices that read such more recent (newer) media. It would also be desirable to provide a card connector which may be used interchangeably with either the newer media technologies or the earlier (older) media technologies.